Another Demon: Chapter 1
by ManThatYouFear
Summary: Seorang gadis asing yang terlihat mencurigakan muncul di sekeliling Phantomhive Mansion membuat Ciel tidak dapat melepas mata darinya, sehingga gadis itu terpaksa harus tinggal di Mansionnya atas keinginan Ciel... A/N: It's just a fic of Sebastian Michaelis with my own character, Chelsea LaVay. Please enjoy!


**Another Demon**

Chapter 1

* * *

_Prologue_

"Kau... membunuh ayah dan ibu...", titah seseorang dari sudut ruangan yang tubuhnya terlengkup di lantai bercipratan darah.

"Heh...", di bumbu dengan senyuman sinis. "Itu semua karena salahmu.", lanjutnya. Seorang lagi yang berdiri di gelap, berkaki panjang berjalan dengan pelan mendekati orang itu. "Kau sendiri yang membuat akibat itu.", berhenti ketika tiba di depan tubuh itu, jongkok, dan menarik dagunya yang teraliri darah.

Tubuh yang terlengkup itu sudah tidak sanggup melihat dengan kedua matanya. Yang dapat ia lihat adalah bibir orang itu. Sebelah matanya telah bengkak bak di sengat lebah. Dengan terengah dia menahan air mata yang mulai membasahi dan memedisi bola matanya. Matanya tertutup rapat dan dia dapat merasakan lembap di pipinya. Sesaat, kepalanya terbentur lantai dan dia tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

_End of Prologue_

* * *

_Present Day..._

Pagi ini Phantomhive Mansion terlihat lebih cerah karena sinar matahari yang menyebarkan cahayanya lebih awal. Ciel Phantomhive, yang hari ini bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya berjalan di halaman rumahnya yang besar itu. Hari ini Butler setianya tidak menemani anak kecil yang bawaan dewasa ini keluar dari bangunan rumah. Ciel sedang ingin menikmati kesendiriannya (meski dia memang sering sendirian di ruang kerjanya) dan menghirup udara segar. Hari ini hari Sabtu, tidak mungkin ada agen atau penawar yang datang bertamu untuk membahas tentang bisnis game mereka. Ciel berjalan tanpa tujuan dan hampir mengelilingi seluruh Mansion besar ini, sesaat dia hendak berhenti dan menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah menghabiskan waktu, matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang umurnya kira-kira 17 berjalan dari kejauhan, sepertinya dia hanya numpang lewat, pikirnya. Dia mengacuhkan gadis yang bahkan belum jelas di lihatnya itu dan kembali ke Mansion untuk beristirahat.

Ciel yang baru saja memasuki pintu belakang rumah dan mendapati Meirin yang sedang mengepel lantai. Dengan cepat, Meirin menghentikan tugasnya dan menghormat Ciel yang lewat. Dia pun kembali berkerja saat Ciel hilang dari ruangan itu. Ciel hendak menuju ruang kerjanya, ketika dia tiba di pintu dan sudah menarik knop pintu, Sebastian Michaelis, One Hell of Butler-nya muncul dan memberi salam seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah kembali, My Lord.", sambutnya. Ciel hanya diam menatapnya kemudian di menarik knop pintu dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Bawakan aku teh dan cemilan.", katanya singkat sambil menutup pintu. Sebastian pun berbalik dan bergegas menyediakan menu spesial baru yang akan membuat setiap orang tersanjung.

Ciel kini berada di ruang kerjanya yang sepi seperti biasanya kecuali Elizabeth mampir ke Mansionnya. Dia duduk di kursi kerjanya yang tidak cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya dan memutar ke arah jendela di balakangnya. Eye patch di mata kanan yang tidak mengganggunya itu dan masih bisa membiarkan mata kirinya melihat itu kembali tertuju pada gadis yang tadinya hanya bayangan gelap di bawah tadi, sekarang lebih dekat dan dia sudah bisa melihat seluruh dari gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu memang kira-kira 17, atau lebih tepatnya 18 tahun. Rambutnya bermodel bop, namun bagian telinganya lebih panjang. Rambut poninya bermodel sama dengan Ciel, di sapu ke sebelah kanan, gadis itu lebih tebal di banding dia. Rambutnya pirang. Dress yang di kenakan panjangnya 3 per 4, berwarna hitam, gadis itu memiliki suitcase di tangan kanannya. Mungkin dia foreigner, pikirnya lagi.

Saat mata Ciel hanya tertuju pada gadis itu yang sudah mulai dekat dan semakin dekat dan akhirnya tepat di belakang Mansionnya itu, Sebastian menokok pintu dan membuka pintu dengan hidangan di tangannya. Ciel pun dengan cepat memutar kembali kursinya dan berparas innocent. Sebastian meletakkan hidangan dan membukanya. Ciel hanya diam (seperti biasa).

"Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja saya." kata Sebastian.

"Iya.", jawab Ciel dengan singkat dan kembali melanjutkan teh yang di serupnya. Sebastian berjalan ke arah jendela di belakang Ciel. Dia melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang duduk di balik pohon. Matanya tajam melihatnya, namun dia hanya diam. Sebastian membuka jendela membiarkan udara masuk ke ruangan. Ciel tidak komen. Dia diam dan menikmati hidangan. Saat selesai menikmati hidangan, Sebastian pun menarik mebali piring dan membawanya pergi, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dia membungkuk dan memberi insial permisi pada Lord kecilnya itu. Saat Sebastian keluar, dia berhenti dan mengingat kembali gadis itu.

Ciel kembali memutar kursinya dan memandangi jendela yang sudah terbuka itu. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati gadis itu di bawah pohon. Dia melihatnya dengan lama, gadis itu tidak bergerak, tetap dalam posisi duduk. Ciel diam dan di benaknya muncul rasa curiga dengan gadis itu. Sesaat dia hendak tidak ingin memedulikan gadis itu, tubuh gadis itu yang tersandar di pohon jatuh ke rumput. Ciel yang melihat itu terkejut dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia berlari keluar ruangan dan ingin melihat keadaan gadis itu. Ketika dia membuka pintu, Sebastian yang sedang berdiri di luar membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada yang kau perlukan, My Lord?", tanyanya. Ciel kaget melihat Sebastian dan merasakan peluh di dahinya.

"Kau sudah tahu'kan..? Aku mau kau bawa wanita itu ke dalam.", jawabnya.

_To be continued..._


End file.
